My Funny Valentine
by Oxymoronic Alliteration
Summary: A mysterious card appears for Jimmy, leaving him to wonder who, among his NCIS co-workers, he has attracted! Written for the NFA Community "Will You Be My Valentine?" Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

A multitude of brightly colored boxes lined the walls, each with the name of an NCIS worker. Everyone from Director Vance to the guys who handed out the mail had one and they all sat there, waiting to be filled with cards and other goodies for Valentine's Day.

It had been Abby's suggestion to have the boxes. Actually, it had been more of an insistence than a suggestion. She wanted to celebrate the day, not just with romantic forms of love, but with platonic and familial forms as well. She had even volunteered to make all of the boxes herself, quite an undertaking, but well worth the extra Caf-pows. In Abby's mind, the Valentine's Day boxes would be a sweet and wonderful gift for all of the NCIS employees. She hadn't thought about those workers who wouldn't be receiving a multitude of cards.

Jimmy sighed as he neared the row of boxes. There was nothing quite like Valentine's Day to remind him that he was single. Sure, he'd found a couple of friendly cards from some kind NCIS workers, but his box wasn't nearly as full as Tony's, or even Tim's.

He gave his box a passing glance and stopped in his tracks. A new card had appeared inside and it stood out from the other ones. It was a deep, red card in the shape of a heart and looked as though it had cost more than your run-of-the-mill Valentine's Day cards. In the center of the heart was written "Be Mine" in white, cursive font.

Perturbed, he grabbed the card and opened it, surprised by what was written inside:

_To My Valentine:_

_Seeing you is the high point of my day. I am so glad to have you in my life.  
Meet me at The Rosebud tomorrow night at 8:00pm for a special Valentine's Day gift (my treat)._

_With Love,  
Me_

He could feel his cheeks growing red. Was this a joke? He shook his head. No one would play such a cruel joke. But who could this secret admirer be? He wasn't particularly close to any of the women who worked there and none of them had shown any interest in him beyond friendship.

Jimmy slipped the card into his bag and continued to make his way down to autopsy. Anyone who passed him would notice that he had a slight hop in his step and a huge smile on his face.

* * *

**AN:** This is only three (short) chapters long and I'll post one per day!


	2. Chapter 2

"So what plans do you have for tomorrow, Abby?" Tony asked.

Jimmy tried to pretend as though he wasn't listening as he stood by, waiting for Abby to sign for the container he had brought up to her from Ducky. He hadn't confided in anyone about the mysterious card, but he was dying to know who had left it for him.

"I've got a date with this guy I met at an Android Lust concert. He's taking me to an exhibition on the history of forensic sciences. How about you, Tony?"

Tony leaned back, arms crossed, with a smug grin on his face. "I've got a double date."

"With who?" asked Ziva.

"This particularly attractive woman and her sister."

"Who's the other man?"

"What other man?" he asked with a grin, earning a giggle from Abby. "What about you, Ziva?"

The Mossad officer smiled slyly. "I have plans with someone."

"What kind of plans?" Tony asked.

"Private plans, Tony."

"How about you, Palmer?"

Jimmy looked to Tony, surprised that the special agent was even acknowledging his presence. "Me? Uh…I…uh, have a date."

"With who?"

"Ah, just a girl," he said, looking away, lest his eyes should betray him. "We're going to The Rosebud."

"Ooo, fancy!" Abby commented. "You must really like her."

He smiled, not wanting to admit that he had no feelings for her, seeing as he had no idea who she was. "Well," he said, avoiding Abby's comment, "I guess I'll be getting back down to Autopsy." He gave the trio a nod good-bye before making his way back to the elevator.

The doors opened to reveal Tim. "Getting off here?" Jimmy asked, stepping to the side.

"No, Gibbs needs me to talk to Ducky about something."  
Jimmy stepped in and pressed the button for the lower level. "You have plans for tomorrow night?" he asked, trying to make small talk.

Tim seemed dejected at Jimmy's mention of Valentine's Day. "I thought I did. I mean, I thought I was going to be going out with this one girl, but she hasn't told me anything." He sighed, leaning back against the wall. "I guess it'll just be a night in for me."

"I'm sorry," Jimmy said, mentally kicking himself for bringing it up at all.

"Nah, it's fine," Tim insisted. "I'm sure she'll get in touch with me about it soon. What about you?"

"I have a date."

"Oh, really? With who?"

Jimmy ducked his head down. The secret of it was busting to get out. "Honestly, I don't know. You see, I found this card in my Valentine's Day box this morning. It was from some anonymous person asking me to meet her tomorrow for dinner."

Tim raised his eyebrows. "Secret Admirer?"

"I guess," Jimmy said, shrugging. "I didn't even realize anyone here was interested in me that way. It's kind of nice," he admitted.

The doors opened on the lower level and the two men exited. "Hey, McGee," Jimmy whispered. "Could you not tell anyone about the secret admirer? I just…I mean, if it's a joke, I don't want word getting out."

"Well, sure. I doubt it's a joke, though. Not even Tony would pull that kind of prank."

"Yeah…well, I hope so."


	3. Chapter 3

Jimmy had passed The Rosebud many times, wanting to stop in for dinner. But it was a very upscale place and he had a feeling he'd look foolish if he dined there alone. Now, he was standing there in the foyer, awaiting the arrival of the woman who had left the card in his Valentine's Day box. He fidgeted in his suit, twirling the single rose between his fingers. If his date didn't arrive soon, the rose would probably be completely demolished in his grip.

He'd tried to eavesdrop and snoop about as much as he could the day before, but he still was no closer to figuring out who had left him the card. Now, though, he was about to find out…assuming, of course, that she actually showed up.

He glanced at his watch for the fifth time in the past three minutes. 7:58. The anonymous woman still had two minutes. With each tick of the second hand, Jimmy felt his hopes decrease.

"Waiting for someone?"

He jumped at the voice that appeared beside him.

"I am sorry. Did I startle you?"

"Ziva?"

Sure enough, it was Ziva standing there, grinning at him. Her hair was pulled half-up, the rest falling down along her shoulders. She wore a strapless, black dress which hung down to just above her knees with a slightly flared skirt. The dress was adorned with a dark, burgundy sash around the waist.

"I…uh…" he stuttered. Finally, he extended his hand with the rose, telling her, "Uh, you look wonderful."

Ziva accepted the gift with a smile and tenderly kissed Jimmy on the cheek. "Thank you."

Jimmy couldn't believe that this was happening. Of all the women he thought may have left him the card, Ziva was certainly not one that would come to mind. He didn't think he was her type at all. He'd imagined she would go more for the athletic, muscular type, not the brainy, bumbling type.

"Shall we go to our table?" she asked.

"Ah, yeah! Sure!" Jimmy said enthusiastically. He offered her his arm, which she took with an amused smile.

"Reservation for two," she said to the hostess. "The reservation is under 'David.'"

"Right this way!" the woman said, directing them into the restaurant to a small table. "A waiter should be with you shortly."  
Jimmy pulled the chair out for Ziva, earning another smile as well as a "Thank you." He took his own chair and nervously glanced at the menu.

"Are you alright, Jimmy?"

"I'm just a bit surprised. I mean, I never imagined that you would be interested in me."

"And why is that?"

"Well, I'm not exactly…ah… the athletic type."

"And you think I am only attracted to that type of man?" Ziva shook her head. "Jimmy, you would be surprised at the kind of man I am attracted to."

* * *

Dinner was enjoyable for them both. Jimmy had never really talked to Ziva, so he was interested in hearing more about her. They both talked about their families, about their respective lines of work, and about their interests. There was a congenial atmosphere about them and they each knew the other far better by the end of the evening.

Though Jimmy was flattered that a woman like Ziva would have given him the time of day, he realized that his feelings for her didn't go beyond those of a friend. There was no doubt that she was a beautiful, intelligent woman and she was one of the most intriguing women he'd ever met. But despite all of that, there just wasn't anything between them, and he got the feeling she thought the same thing.

"Ziva," he said as they exited the restaurant. "Thank you for the meal and the company. I really did enjoy myself."

"Good. I am very glad."

"But I think I'd rather keep a platonic relationship with you. I just don't want to risk hurting a really good friendship."

Ziva grinned and once again kissed Jimmy on the cheek. "I could not agree more, Jimmy."

He smiled, trying to hide his blushing. "So…no hard feelings?"

"Never, Jimmy."

Feeling daring, Jimmy leaned in and gave Ziva a small peck on her cheek. "Thank you, Ziva. Thank you for so many things."

He walked her to her car, staying until she was secure inside. As she drove away, Ziva watched Jimmy in her rearview mirror, standing there, watching her drive off. She had to smile.

* * *

Ziva pulled her car into the parking spot, still smiling from her evening. She slipped out of the car and walked into the apartment building, making her way through the hallway until she arrived in front of the correct door. She didn't need to knock; she had a key.

"I am here!" she called out. She hung up her coat and walked toward the bedroom. He met her halfway, giving her a deep kiss on the lips.

"How was dinner?" Tim asked.

"It was fine. We talked."

"Just talked?"

"Yes," she assured, amused by the jealous undertone to his voice. "We just talked. After dinner, he said he wanted to stay friends."

Tim let out a sigh of relief. "Well, thank God for that." He plucked her up and carried her into his bedroom, placing her gently on to his bed. "I still can't believe you put the card in the wrong box!"

"It is not my fault! The 'J' of his name was torn, making it look like a 'T.' That was Abby's fault, not mine."

"Either way, at least we got past it with no hurt feelings."

Ziva took his face between her hands, running her thumb along his cheek. "It was very nice of you to let me keep the date, even if it had been a mistake."

Tim grinned softly. "He was so happy about it…I just couldn't let you break the date or not show up."

She kissed him. "You are a very, very generous man, Timothy," she told him. "And, because of your selflessness, I have a very special Valentine's Day gift for you."

Tim looked around. "Where?"

She grinned coyly as she placed her mouth beside his hear. "Beneath my dress."

* * *

**The End**!


End file.
